


Without Love

by anakinisspacebuns



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hairspray AU, M/M, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinisspacebuns/pseuds/anakinisspacebuns
Summary: This is a interpretation of the Broadway Musical version and 2007 movie of Hairspray. Also, i wrote this through the 1992 movie of Newsies, but you can think of it as the broadway version as well.Link - JackTracey - DaveySeaweed - SpotPenny - Racetrack
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a interpretation of the Broadway Musical version and 2007 movie of Hairspray. Also, i wrote this through the 1992 movie of Newsies, but you can think of it as the broadway version as well.
> 
> Link - Jack
> 
> Tracey - Davey
> 
> Seaweed - Spot
> 
> Penny - Racetrack

“psst, Racer, what happened?”

“my mums punishing me for gambling without permission”

“well i’ve come to rescue the fare maiden from his tower.”

Race scoffed, flushing a bit. “Oh, Sean..”

“Davey! you look so different behind bars..” he grinned.

“it must be the low-watt institutional lighting-.” he scoffed.

“oh, Davey, the can keep us from kissing but they can’t stop me from gettin’ you..”

“w-what?”

_“Once i was a selfish fool, Who never understood, never looked inside myself. Though on the outside, i looked good!”_

Jack jumped up on the metal platform, holding onto the bars that were between him and David, his grinned turned into a flattering smile.

_“Then we met and you made me the man i am today. Davey, i'm in love with you, no matter what you say 'Cause...”_

Jack’s hand found David’s through the bars, the boys eyes filled with lust. David’s breath fluttering almost before joining in.

_“ **Without love** ”_

Jack jumped and held himself up with his grip on the metal bars, he leaned back a bit.

_“Life is like the seasons with, No summer”_

**_Without love_ **

_“Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer”_

Jack grinned, letting David suppress a small chuckle at his acts.

_“Davey, i'll be yours forever, 'Cause I never wanna be”_

_**Without love** _

_“Davey, never set me free, no, i ain't lyin'”_

_“Never set me free, Davey,”_

_“No, no, no!!”_

Spot worked on untying Race. “dang, was your mum in the army or sumthin’?”

”it’s gon’ be impossible, Spot..”

Spot grinned and pulled out a pocket knife, showing it off to him.

_“Living down in brooklyn, black is everywhere ya go”_

_“Who'd 've thought i'd love a boy, with skin as white as winter's snow”_

Race watched Spot in absolute lust and awe, his cheeks flushed and his heart speeding faster when his skin brushed with his own.

_“In my ivory tower, life was just a hostess snack”_

Race felt the bonds of rope break and he turned around towards Spot.

_”But now i've tasted chocolate,”_

he let the rope drape down his arms and crawled on top of the brooklyn boy, settling in his lap.

_”And i'm never going back!”_

his lips roughly meeting Spots as Spots hands clutched around Race’s waist.

**_”'Cause without love”_ **

_”Life is like a beat that you can't follow”_

**_Without love_ **

_”Life is doris day at the Apollo”_

Spot pulled Race out the window, then both climbing down the ladder, Spot had brought in his car.

_”Darling, i'll be yours forever, 'Cause i never wanna be“_

**_Without love_ **

_”So darlin never set me free”_

_“Oh, I'm yours forever! Never set me free!”_

**_“No, no, no!”_ **

Jack let out a shallow sort of growl at the minimum contact he was receiving from David.

_“If your locked up in this prison, Dave~ I don't know what i’ll do..”_

David let out a breath, clutching his hands over Jack’s, that were still holding in the bars.

_“Jack, i've got to break out, So that i can get my hands on you”_

Meanwhile Spot held Race’s hand as he sped his car down the street, both boys bouncing with anticipation to save Davey and get back to Spot’s. 

_“And boy, if i can't touch you, and i'm gonna lose control”_

  
Race flushed again and leaned closer to Spot, cautious for he was driving.

_“Oh, Sean, you're my black white knight, I've found my blue-eyed soul”_

**_“Sweet freedom is our goal”_ **

Jack bit his lip and glanced at his boyfriend, giving a frustrating sigh.

_“Dave, i wanna kiss ya!”_

David didn’t waste time to let himself skip a couple of breaths before replying.

_“then i can’t wait for you too!”_

_**“'Cause without love”** _

Spot and Race eventually showed up to David’s house, climbing up the fire escape to David’s floor.

_“Life is like a prom that won't invite us”_

Spot eventually got the bars removed with a trusty tool from his trunk, twirling it through his pale hands.

**_Without love_ **

Jack grasper David’s arm, pulling him out of the window and into his arms, giving a shuddered breath at holding him in his arms.

_“Life's getting my big break and laryngitis”_

_**Without love** _

They all climbed back into Spots car, David and Jack in the back, Spot and Race in the front. Race gripped Spots hand.

_“Life's a '45' when you can't buy it”_

**_Without love_ **

David nuzzled himself against Jack, smiling brightly at the touch.

_“Life is like my mother on a diet”_

The four walked out of the car, back towards grand central station.

**_“Like a week that's only Monday’s, Only ice cream never sundaes,”_ **

Jack held onto David’s waist and twirled him, until pulling him back close.

_**“Like a circle with no center. Like a door marked "do not enter!"”** _

Race pulled Spot against his body, his lips hovering over the other boys.

_**“Darlin i'll be yours forever, 'Cause i never wanna be”** _

**_Without love_ **

_“now you've captured me”_

Race wrapped his arm around Spot’s shoulder, giving a smile.

**_Without love_ **

_“I surrender happily”_

Jack buried his face into the brunette mess of David’s hair.

**_Without love_ **

_“Oh, sean never set me free!”_

Race practically breathed, it tickling Spot’s lips, as he grinned and pulled the newsboy closer to his face.

_“no no no”_

**_“I ain't lying!”_ **

_“never set me free”_

_“no no no”_

_“no i don't wanna live”_

**_“Without love”_ **

**_“Darlin you have best believed me, never leave me,”_ **

David clutched onto Jack’s shirt as he glanced at the older boys lips before back to his eyes, whilst Race went close and shot the gap between him and Spot’s lips.

**_“Without love!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, i’m sorry this is bad, but if you listen to the song while reading the lyrics and such, you can kinda see it 👉👈 so, i’m sorry if it’s wonky, i just kinda had this idea uwu.


End file.
